Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci (originally from One Piece) is the top assassin of CP10, once disguised as a carpenter in Marine the Raccoon's shipyard. He has a talking pigeon named Hattori. Lucci is the main antagonist of the CP10 Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights, alongside Eldwin. History When Lucci was little, he was eating crackers outside at school one day. A bird took a cracker, but Lucci caught it and strangled it to death. His classmates began to revile him for the action, but Lucci internally enjoyed being called a monster. He began to follow classmates home and kill their pets. Eventually, his parents sent Lucci to a private school, but he continued murdering pets. This got him sent to military school. Lucci excelled at hand-to-hand combat, so knowing their teaching methods were too small, they brought him to an alien man named Korosensei. Korosensei taught Lucci the Six Powers of Rokushiki, and by the time Lucci was a true master, he began serving the Government in CP10, conducting assassinations. One day when visiting GUN H.Q., Lucci walked by Nolan York, on the same day the latter would convince GUN to help make Roguetown. Lucci was tasked with training Sleeper Agents during Project Daycare, such as Kimaya Heartly. When King Andrew took the throne, he told Lucci that only he could determine who was truly guilty, and that he should only kill those ones, not kill mindlessly. Nextgen Series Lucci had been undercover as a shipwright, working under Marine the Raccoon for two years. He planned to assassinate her one day, knowing she is a wanted pirate. He pretends to be a mute while Hattori talks for him. In The Great Candied Adventure, Lucci helps Marine construct the Sunny Day for the former Sector V to use on their adventure. Lucci introduces himself to the kids through Hattori. One night, Lucci kills a thief using his lion form. In Legend of the Seven Lights, CP10 goes to retrieve Gonshiri from King Sandy. When Sandy had lost the princess, Lucci stabs him with Finger Pistol. Later, CP10 is ordered to finally subdue Lucci's shipyard boss, Marine Frantic. When they accomplish the task, Lucci remains at the shipyard, pretending to look beaten up to fool Sector V into thinking he was attacked. Lucci later does battle with Maddy Murphy, the Seventh Light, in Quahog. He takes off his Lion Mask to reveal himself, and after assuming his lion form, Lucci mercilessly beats Maddy bloody. She is rescued by Shade as Cheren Uno tries to fight Lucci, but CP10 aids as they capture the Supreme Leader. Rob Lucci is healed by Andrew's Octogan and returns for a rematch with Maddy when the KND invades God's Domain. When God Cheren appears, Lucci flees the conflict. Maddy assumes he got scared by Cheren. Battles * CP10 vs. Marine the Raccoon. * Rob Lucci vs. Maddy Murphy and Shade. * Battle of Enies Lobby. ** CP10 assaults Mocha. ** Rob Lucci vs. Maddy Murphy. * Rob Lucci vs. Maddy (God's Domain). Personality Lucci talks with a dark, whispery voice. He found a liking for killing as a young child, and he is obedient to the World Government's demands, no matter what happens. He is willing to kill children if the job requires it. Lucci accepts that he behaves like a predator, and specially ordered the Lion-Lion Fruit to symbolize his nature. Abilities Like his fellow assassins, Rob Lucci mastered the Six Powers of Rokushiki. However, Lucci has greater mastery over the techniques, and he is able to use the seventh power, Six King Gun. Lucci ate the Lion-Lion Fruit, Model: Scar, and is able to turn into a fearsome lion, increasing his attack power. Lucci trained a pigeon named Hattori to talk for him, and he is a good shipwright. Stories He's Appeared * Operation: NECSUS (epilogue) * The Great Candied Adventure * Legend of the Seven Lights ** On The Way (mentioned) Trivia * In the original One Piece, Rob Lucci ate the Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:CP10 Members Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:CP0 Members